The present invention refers to a mounting arrangement for recessed lighting fixtures, and in particular to a mounting arrangement of the type including a mounting ring of plastic material for insertion in a ceiling opening and at least one holding element acted upon by a spindle for shifting the holding element from a first position in which a placement of the mounting ring in the ceiling opening is allowed and a second position in which the mounting ring is securely fixed in the ceiling opening.
Upon installation of a recessed lighting fixture, the mounting ring is initially inserted in a respective opening of the ceiling plate and then secured. Subsequently, the lighting fixture is attached to the mounting ring by means of fasteners and supports which are part of the mounting ring.
German publication no. DE-OS 40 30 077 describes a mounting ring which is attached in the ceiling opening by several circumferentially spaced retainer arms which radially project from the ring to bear upon the ceiling plate and are tightly secured from below by spindles that are received in semi-circular compartments. In order to allow insertion of the mounting ring in the ceiling opening, the retainer arms can be shifted above the compartments in a tangential position so as to prevent them from projecting radially outwards. When the spindles are then rotated, the retainer arms automatically swing through thread friction from the tangential position by 90.degree. into a radial position in which the retainer arms are held by stops so that a further rotation of the spindles moves the retainer arms downwards until they bear upon the ceiling plate.